only_fools_horses_tributefandomcom-20200213-history
Who's a Pretty Boy?
"Who's a Pretty Boy?" was the 7th episode of the 3rd series of Only Fools And Horses, airing on the 22nd December 1983 with a viewing figure of 11.9 million. This episode saw the arrival of 2 new long term characters, Denzil, and new Nags Head landlord Mike Fisher. This episode saw the only appearance of Corrine. Synopsis Derek "Del Boy" Trotter and Rodney Trotter park outside The Nags Head and see Brendan O'Shaughnessey's van park outside. Del wants to get even with him for selling him some paint that was supposed to be apple white but was battleship grey. Del tells Rodney to put the "Out of Order" bag over the parking meter and he will meet him inside. Del cracks a joke to Ranji, a Sikh friend of his. Del meets Brendan and jokingly scolds him for selling the paint with the wrong colour. Brendan says he has tried to contact Denzel about the job to do up his front room but has not got his number. Del sees an opportunity to paint his front room. The afternoon Del and Rodney visit Denzel at his flat, Rodney says they are no good at painting and decorating and when Del points out Grandad used to work for the council, Rodney say that was in 1924. And that he used to go to work on a horse, and even then he got the sack after 2 days for wallpapering over a serving hatch. Del and Rodney then knock on Denzel's door and he invites them in. Del spins a cock and bull story that Brendan did up a house in Kings Avenue but Del only saw it after the fire, and that someone died in the fire. Del says Brendan was drunk at the time. Denzil says he will not take Brendan on. Del says he is in the painting and decorating business. Denzil persuades Del to do up the living room. This was Del's ploy all along. Del pretends to say no but is eventually taken in. Denzel's wife Corrine comes in and is disgusted to see Del in her home. Del ruined her wedding reception last year. He promised to supply all the food and drink but the fridge went on the blink and the goodies went manky, thus why Denzel and Corrine had to cut a jam sponge. Also Corrine is annoyed at Del for selling Denzil a duff coat. Denzil says Del is going to do the living room up. Del and Rodney then leave. The next day, the Trotters arrive with the tins of paint, a step ladder and rugs. Rodney and Grandad are in their work clothes. Grandad asks if they have a serving hatch, Del says no so not to worry. Rodney sees a note from Corrine telling them to not eat the fruit and stay out of the kitchen. Del demands that Rodney puts the kettle on. Rodney reluctantly goes into the kitchen and puts the kettle on the gas to let it boil. Grandad says Rodney should pull his finger out so they can get the job done quicker. An hour later, Del is on the phone to Ginger Ted who lives in Vancouver, Canada. Rodney reckons Del is being lazy while he and Grandad are scrubbing the walls down ready to paint them. Rodney then suddenly remembers that he left the kettle on the gas an hour ago and forgot all about it. They rush into the kitchen to find it is full of condensation and the kettle has a huge hole in the bottom and the floor is wet. Del tells Rodney to put the kettle back, and she may blame Denzel if she sees the hole. They switch the cooker off and Grandad opens the window to let some air in. He then notices the canary is laying dead at the bottom of the cage. Del panics as Corrine's pet canary has died. He tells Grandad to go and get a canary and gives him £50. Grandad asks where shall he get a canary, Rodney says the boot menders. Grandad meant what pet shop should he try and threatens to slap Rodney for his sarcasm. Grandad then leaves, reminding himself to get a yellow canary. Del says if they polish the kettle, clean the place up and put a new canary in the cage, then Corrine wont suspect anything. Del worries Grandad will come back with a goldfish. Grandad goes to Louis Lombardi's pet shop in Peckham High Street. He wants a yellow canary, it is an emergency. Louis says he has one canary but it is his own pet. Grandad offers £45 and Louis accepts. As Grandad leaves, he sees Corrine, and puts the cage behind his back. They both talk about the weather briefly. He says he has popped out for something to eat. Corrine looks strangely at the pet shop, she says she has more shopping to do then they say goodbye and he will see her later back at the flat, they then walk off in opposite directions and go on their merry way. An hour later, back at the flat, the canary is now in the cage. Grandad says it cost £50. Del is confident that Corrine wont twig anything. Del says if the other one had a beer belly or a dimple in its chin then she will never suspect. They hear Corrine coming through the hallway and rush up to make it look like they are working. Corrine comes in and offers a tea, they all say no. She then goes into the kitchen. Del says she wont twig anything. She then comes out shouting, asking what has happened to her canary. Del says he looks fine, he is hopping around all over the place. Corrine says she knows that but when she got up this morning her canary was dead. An hour or so later at The Nag's Head, Del says he never liked Corrine and they are sulking that she threw them out of her flat, especially after she went o make a coffee and flooded the kitchen. A smug Brendan comes in gloating to the Trotters that he will be taking over the job of decorating Denzil's flat, much to the disbelief of Del who has hitherto held a certain amount of respect for Corrine in that she was not the type to broadcast things. Brendan then says it will take a bit longer now you amateurs have been playing around with the flat. Del says if Brendan was not so big he would give him a right seeing to. Brendan says he spoke to Italian Louis who sold his pet canary for £45. Del snarls at Grandad for conning him out of £5. Then, the Trotters meet the pub's new landlord, Mike Fisher, and convince him to increase the brewery's bill of £1000 for Brendan to redecorate the pub to £2,000 for Del to do the job. The new landlord appears puzzled since the first offer was cheaper for his brewery, so Del explains to him that from that money, he and Mike would take a quarter each. When Mike asks Del what would happen to the other half, Del Boy says that the Irishman could take it and do the whole job. Mike, in the knowledge that this will cost the brewery and not him, warmly agrees. Del then asks Brendan if he can have a word and smiles at Rodney saying "Who's A Pretty Boy Then?" Cast Main cast *Derek "Del Boy" Trotter - David Jason *Rodney Trotter - Nicholas Lyndhurst *"Grandad" - Lennard Pearce *Denzil Tulser - Paul Barber *Mike Fisher - Kenneth MacDonald Guest cast *Karen The Barmaid - Michele Winstanley *Brendan O'Shaughnessey - David Jackson *Corrine - Eva Mottley *Louis Lombardi - Anthony Morton Previous Episode Wanted Next Episode Thicker than Water Observations *First appearance of Denzil Tulser. Even though Denzil and Grandad appeared in the same episode, they never met during the episode and this was the only episode the two of them appeared in. *First appearance of Mike Fisher. *Eva Mottley, who played Corinne, made her only appearance in the series in this episode. She died of suicide by overdose in 1985. Out of respect, writer John Sullivan never killed off the character but was mentioned in many future episodes by Denzil. The pair later separated. *This episode is the second of only three episodes of Only Fools and Horses in which the interior of the Trotters' flat is not seen. The other two are "Cash and Curry" from Series 1, and "The Longest Night" from Series 5. *Del refers to a house Brendan burnt down in the King's Avenue, which is seen five years later in "Yuppy Love", where Rodney is dropped off outside a large house in the King's Avenue, trying to impress Cassandra that it was in fact where he lived. *The character of Brendan O'Shaughnessy would not appear again, although he would be mentioned as an important off-screen character in "As One Door Closes". Blunders *In order to acquire the job of painting Denzil's flat, Del needed to produce a story which would discredit the originally chosen Irishman, and clear the coast for the Trotters. In doing so, Del talks of the time that he used to be in the painting & decorating profession; although Denzil never knew this, Del stated that it had been in the family for years (even getting a positive gesture from Rodney who wasn't quite concentrating). By the time of "The Class of '62", it would emerge that Denzil has in fact been local to the area since the boys were 12, in which case they will have known each other from a time when Del was too young to work professionally; so Denzil would have known Del not to be a professional painter. *In the scene at Denzil's flat, the clock on the wall keeps changing backwards and forwards by itself in the very quick interval in between shots. *When Grandad offers £35 for the canary, the audience laugh, indicating they already knew that Del gave him £50 to pay for one and Grandad sneakily kept a fiver to himself. There was no indication beforehand how much money Del had given Grandad to buy a new canary, it was only when Grandad returned to Denzil's flat, that the audience heard him say he paid £50. *When Grandad leaves the pet shop after buying the owner's canary, the cage is fully wrapped. The canary couldn't have breathed if there was no air holes in the wrapped up cage. Locations seen *The Nag's Head exterior *The Nag's Head (main bar) *Hallway outside Denzil's flat *Denzil's flat (hallway, living room, kitchen) *Pet shop (main counter, birdcages) *Pet shop exterior Category:Only Fools And Horses Episodes. Category:1983 episodes.